


Time is Ours

by zeropercent (orphan_account)



Series: Old Friends 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zeropercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When Sam was fourteen, he went to a high school in Dallas, Texas for a little over a year.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> There are some mentions of underage, but it's not really a main focus in this story.
> 
> [on [livejournal](http://zeropercent.livejournal.com/83390.html)]

When Sam was fourteen, he went to a high school in Dallas, Texas for a little over a year. It was the longest time his family had ever stayed in one place. He actually completed ninth grade without switching schools, for once.

He met this boy in English class—Jensen. No one spoke to Jensen, he was shy and sat in the back of the classroom, quietly taking notes. Sam sat next to him and would sometimes catch Jensen looking at him, but the boy would just blush and turn his head back down to his notebook.

The first time Jensen smiled at him was when Sam finally introduced himself. Jensen was soft-spoken and polite, and he turned out to be one of the nicest people Sam had ever met.

They were friends for about two months before Sam asked Jensen to go out with him. Jensen tried to stutter out an answer but couldn’t, so he just nodded.

Jensen was Sam’s first boyfriend, first kiss and first time. As well as his first love. Sam fell hard, fast. He ended up telling Jensen about what his family does and Jensen just stared at him, lips curled up into a grin as he told him, “I knew you were weird.”

When John told them it was time to pack up and leave, Sam went over to Jensen’s house and held onto him, crying into the crook of his neck.

Jensen had said, “Please don’t go.”

Sam could only reply with, “I wish I didn’t have to. But you know what we do.”

Jensen nodded sadly and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Sam gave Jensen a necklace with a shark’s tooth on it and told him, “Please don’t forget me.”

That was the last time Sam had ever seen Jensen. When he thinks back, he doesn’t think he ever stopped loving him. He never told Dean.

Since then, Sam’s had a few flings with girls, but not any with boys. And he’s never fallen back in love.

X

“Dean, quit it!”

“Come on, Sammy. You need to get laid. Especially after today, that Wendigo kicked your ass.”

“Shut up. I’m not interested.” Sam downs the rest of his beer and Dean sighs, frustrated before stalking off to go hit on the chicks giving him lustful stares on the opposite side of the room.

“You look like you could use another drink.”

“That’s an understatement.” Sam pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a rush of air.

A beer gets placed in front of him and the guy says, “On the house.”

Sam looks up at the bartender and chokes on his breath. The guy is fucking beautiful. Startlingly green eyes, freckles, and the prettiest pink lips Sam has ever seen.

“So what’s your name?”

“Sam.” Sam can’t take his eyes off of this gorgeous man, he’s so breathtaking.

“Well, Sam. Nice to meet you. I’m Jensen.”

Sam’s ears perk up at the name and he just shakes Jensen’s hand, “Is the bar always this packed?”

“Sometimes. I’ve been busier than this, though.”

Sam finds that his mood brightens considerably by talking to Jensen. The guy’s witty, smart and charming. And he has a hint of an accent that has Sam on the edge of his seat.

The bar starts to clear out about an hour later, only a handful of people left. The atmosphere is calmer, quieter. Sam likes it better this way.

It’s when Jensen adjusts the collar of his shirt that Sam sees it, the flash of gold and white. “Hey, Jensen.” Jensen finishes wiping down a glass and replies with a hum. “Where’d you get that necklace?”

Jensen reaches up and grasps it tightly, looking pained for a moment. “An old friend. Haven’t seen him in a while, though.”

Sam wonders—no it can’t be. “Yeah? How long?”

“About ten years.” Jensen toys with his necklace and smiles, “I think about him every day, though. Have for the past ten years.”

“Jensen—”

“Sammy! I’m gonna head back to the motel, alright?” Dean looks tipsy, and he has a cute brunette hanging off of his shoulder. Typical.

“Yeah, sure, Dean.” Sam fishes the keys out of his pocket and hands them to his brother, “I think I’ll stay out for a little longer.”

Dean pats his back, “That’s my Sammy,” before walking out of the bar, not looking back.

Sam sighs dramatically, “What a pain.” Jensen doesn’t say anything and when Sam looks at him, he seems surprisingly pale. “Jensen? Are you alright?”

“Sam. I’m probably going to sound stupid if I’m wrong but is your name Sam Winchester?”

Sam’s heart flutters and he says, “Jensen Ackles.”

Tears gather at the corners of Jensen’s eyes and he tries to wipe them away. “Holy shit, Sam. You look so good.”

Sam gets butterflies in his stomach and _fuck_ , he’s such a sucker for Jensen. Always has been. “You don’t look too bad yourself. When does your shift end?”

He glances at the clock, “I get off in half an hour.”

X

The feeling of Jensen’s lips on his own can only be described as electrifying. They fit perfectly against Sam’s, the same way they used to.

“I’ve missed you.”

Sam nuzzles his nose against his neck and says, “I’ve missed you, too.”

Jensen threads his fingers in Sam’s hair and whispers, “I still love you.” Sam kisses him hard, and Jensen knows that Sam feels the same. “C’mon.” Jensen grabs Sam’s hand and leads him to the car, desperate to take Sam home.

His apartment isn’t very far, and Jensen has never been more grateful.

When they get inside, Sam almost doesn’t make it to the bed before he’s sucking on Jensen’s neck, marking him up and thinking _mine mine mine_. He slides his hands up his shirt and pulls it off. “You’re still so beautiful.”

“And you’re still a sweet-talker.”

Sam laughs and works on getting Jensen’s pants off. He briefly thinks back to their first time, the way they were both so inexperienced even popping open the buttons on their jeans was hard.

Jensen tugs Sam’s shirt off and says, “Your pants need to go.” He watches with desire filled eyes as Sam gets rid of his clothes, crawling back over Jensen and placing his head on his shoulder.

“Love you.”

Jensen presses his cheek to Sam’s hair, gently running his fingertips down his back. Sam runs his hands over Jensen’s sides, and he’s soft, unbelievably so. And Sam thinks he’s always been soft, even when they were teenagers. It’s just another thing that makes him _Jensen_. Like the way his freckles are darker around his nose and lighter on his cheeks, and the way his hair looks dark blonde in the summer and brown in the winter.

He grabs Jensen’s hips and sits up, being handed a bottle of lube. “Mister Prepared.”

Jensen blushes and it’s everything Sam remembers and more.

Sam spreads some onto his fingers and slides one into Jensen, smoothing his other hand over his thigh.

Jensen breathes out his name and tugs him down for a kiss, letting Sam lick his way into his mouth. It’s familiar and comforting, yet new.

Sam adds another finger and Jensen arches his back, fisting the sheets. “God, Jensen.” He wraps his hand around Jensen’s cock, making his hips snap up.

“Oh fuck. C’mon. I’m good.”

Sam pulls his fingers out before sliding into Jensen, “Shit.” Jensen hisses and reaches out to dig his nails into Sam’s thigh. Sam places his hand over Jensen’s and looks down at him, pupils blown. Jensen’s cock is leaking, leaving small smears of precome against his belly. Sam rubs the slit and Jensen cries out, cursing.

It’s almost surreal, being here with Jensen. Words flash in his mind. Soul mates. And another. Fate. Sam almost laughs. Not because it’s funny. But because it’s probably true. There’s no other way to explain it. Jensen’s _his_ again and Sam wouldn’t want it any other way.

Jensen’s legs are wrapped around his waist, his green eyes staring at him and his lips parted. Sam changes the angle slightly, making Jensen gasp, and strokes Jensen’s dick, trying to draw his orgasm from him.

It doesn’t take long. When Jensen comes, he throws his head back and says Sam’s name. He stares up at Sam, eyes glazed over and Sam feels his orgasm wash over him completely.

As they’re both coming down, Sam wipes their mess away with a random tissue he finds. He lies next to Jensen and simply holds him against his chest.

Jensen whispers, “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

“I’m glad you thought wrong.”

“Me too.”

X

Sam wakes up and runs a hand through Jensen’s hair. It’s so perfect, being able to wake up next to Jensen after such a long time. After missing him for years and not being able to fill the void that would ache for him. “Hey.” He puts their foreheads together and brushes his nose against Jensen’s.

“Eskimo kisses? Really?”

“Mm.”

Jensen laughs and curls his body around Sam’s. He idly traces circles into Sam’s skin, his eyes closing again.

Sam’s phone rings and he scrambles out of bed to retrieve it from his pants. “Yeah. I’m at the apartment building near the bar. Alright, Dean. Shut up, Jerk. Bye.”

“Do you have to leave again?” Sam nods and Jensen stands next to him, “Promise me you’ll keep in touch. Here,” he takes Sam’s phone and programs his number into it, “tell me you’ll call. Please, Sam.”

“I will.” Sam’s not going to let him go this time. “I swear.”

Jensen kisses Sam’s cheek and leaves him to get dressed as he goes to brush his teeth. When Jensen comes back from the bathroom, he’s fully clothed and Sam thinks he’s a ninja since he didn’t see him take any clothes in there.

“When’s Dean gonna be here?”

“He said twenty minutes.”

Jensen reaches up and tucks Sam’s hair behind his ear, “Want some coffee for the road?”

Sam leans into the touch, “I’d like that.”

X

Jensen puts coffee in two cups, one for Sam, one for Dean (“Because I’m a fucking awesome boyfriend, that’s why.”)

Sam feels his heart skip a beat at the word _boyfriend_ , like they were back in high school. He asks Jensen about it and Jensen says, “You’re mine now,” like it’s the easiest thing in the world to belong to someone. And maybe it is.

Sam’s kissing him goodbye when the Impala rolls up and Sam can almost _feel_ Dean’s look of confusion. “I’ll call you later, when we get to the next motel. It might be a while, though.”

Jensen nods, “You’d better. And if you don’t, I’ll call _you_.” He narrows his eyes but it’s contradicted by his smile. “You gonna stop by here again anytime soon?”

“I’m not sure. But I’ll let you know.”

“Alright. You’d better go, Dean looks a little impatient.” He adjusts the collar of Sam’s shirt, running his fingers down his neck.

Sam says, “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now get going. You have demons to stab. Or blow up. Whatever way you get rid of them.”

Sam laughs and presses his lips to Jensen’s cheek before getting into the Impala. He waves and settles back against the leather seat.

He hands Dean a cup of coffee and five minutes into the drive, Dean comments, “You two seemed a little comfortable back there.” Sam looks at him and Dean shrugs, “I’m just saying. I didn’t know you liked cock.” Sam snorts in response. “He knows what we do.”

“Yeah.”

“And why does he know? No wait, tell me how the hell you know this guy, first.”

Sam smiles into his coffee and asks, “Remember when we stayed here ten years ago, and I went to that high school?”


End file.
